


Bitter

by Souyoz (abominableve)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied rejection, Love Confessions, M/M, One sided, Pathetic protag, Wet Dream, dirty futon sheets, it was great and then it wasnt, its not even sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abominableve/pseuds/Souyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu thinks Yosuke is the most radiant being he's ever seen, even in his dreams, but dreams are just that and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dont know what happened here, but it just did. I did little to no editing so it might not be that easy or good a read.

He was radiant, a glowing ray of sunshine as he watched him not so elegantly enter the room. The gray cold winter sky out the window seemed to clear when he made his way to their desks, excited grin spread across his face and the gentle brushing of his eyelashes against his cheek before locking them with Yu’s.  
The transfer student was weak, heart aching and racing “Hey Partner! There’s this thing you HAVE to see-” His throat went dry and his face felt hot, was he dying?   
He almost forgot to pay attention to object of his affections “What’s with the face, you sick or something?” it took a long while before he could choke out a short and much to quick  
“I’m fine” glancing away shamefully clenching clammy fists on his desk trying to will his heart to slow down, but the warm sunshine was hard to ignore especially when he took his seat in front of him facing his friend before the bell rang chatting about some internet video or cute idol. Yu could only focus on his lips biting his own.

“yosuke-“   
“hm? “

Beautiful brown eyes pierced him violently before he nearly choked on his words, a nervous and excited shiver rushing through his body, he could just melt into them.   
“ hey I- ….” He paused, Yosuke chuckled, his bright smile nearly making him tremble harder.

“Yosuke I… I really like you, you know…..”  
He seemed to blink at the confession before letting out a laugh   
“is that all you really had to say?!” his laugh was like a song he couldn’t get out of his head, he loved it so much. Yosuke calmed himself before pressing a short kiss to yu’s lips pulling away with a gentle smile. 

“I like you a lot too, Yu” He said sincerely the warmth becoming a red hot burn it was too much for his heart to take before it seemed to explode in his chest.

Yu’s eyes snapped open as he sat up breathing heavily knees pressed together as he felt a wet slick warmth under the sheets. Shamefully and embarrassed he looked to see it was only a dream, his futon empty of anyone else. His hand shook as he decided to tiredly stand up turning on his lap to clean the mess he made and change.  
He looked on his desk and saw the crumpled note he had written opened and on his desk, a scribbled “sorry” on the flap reminded him of the heart break earlier that night.  
He breathed deeply swallowing hard recalling the dream and his sunshine, then remembered the look on Yosuke’s face when he was given his letter back after school.

All shame and embarrassment melted away into a bitter heartbroken regret, as Yu hunched over the desk letting the tears he had held in that day fall and crash onto the stationary he had written on, his voice managing to quietly choke.

“Y-yosuke”  
The sweet sound of the name only tasted bitter.


End file.
